Delicioso aroma
by Karina Anto Lis et Roses
Summary: Las hormonas no dejan tranquilo a Dib y mucho menos la visita nocturna de Zim haciéndole "aquello"


Hola! luego de días leer zadr en español incluso incompletos y otros en ingles traducidos por google translate he decidido escribir uno :D... bueno es YAOI así que ni no les gusta el sexo hombre-hombre(alíen en este caso XD) no leer

Por cierto tomo el promedio de vida humana como 100 :) ya veran el porqué de este dato

Descargo de responsabilidad: Invader Zim no es mío! anque quisiera, o hubiera trabajado en Nikelodion y aceptado el esquicito humor no tan negro del cartoon (enserio hay cosas mucho más sangrientas!) y bueno hubiera agregado escenas medio yaoi entre Zim y Dib XD

...

Era de noche como las 10 u 11; Dib yacía agitado encima de su cama frente a su laptop y un líquido lechoso alrededor de su entrepierna... ¿qué había pasado hace instantes? bueno... él estaba... perturbado.. pero aquello no era ya raro en él... después de todo cuando sus hormonas se pusieron más activas su pensamiento fue construyendo sueños húmedos en donde Zim perdía su orgullo y se dejaba dominar por él ...

se le había hecho costumbre ya no solo poner videocámaras en el laboratorio de Zim, como cuando niño, ahora su obsesión habría de internarse en algo mucho más íntimo... en su sexualidad.. era definitivamente cierto, no era solo por el deseo de dominar al alíen, sino también por querer poseerlo, desde hace unos meses puso videocámaras en otros lugares

el alíen no tendría cuarto...más bien recargaba su energía por medio de su pack en el mismo laboratorio realizando incluso sus actividades diarias como tomar soda poop, comer wafles o realizar experimentos con humanos

entonces observar desde el "baño" del y al extraterrestre para su simple deleite, era el placer, el verlo desnudo frente a una ducha con un líquido blanquecino descendiendo por todo el cuerpo de aquel ser, seguramente una sustancia irken ya que a ellos les quemaba el agua, o tal vez goma para protegerse de eso mismo, del agua... fuera lo que fuere Dib disfrutaba de verlo

y ahí era cuando se formó su nueva rutina... pero todo aquello tenía para él mismo, en el mismo una "justificación", analizar al alíen, algo que lo hacía sentirse menos enfermo sexual

observar mediante las cámaras el cuerpo de zim e imaginarlo bajo el suyo gimiendo de dolor y placer, llorando, su miembro palpitante dentro del irken, mientras este se retorcería y intentara evitar gemir más fuerte, gritando su nombre en la venida del clímax... su miembro se excitaba ante tal pensamiento hasta sentir su semen escurriéndose entre sus manos y recordando que todo era una fantasía y aquel líquido que rodeaba al irken no era más que otra sustancia

aún así estaba agitado, su piel sudaba y tenía que limpiar lo que había hecho, no podía permitir que por un descuido su padre lo viera, le estaba demasiado agradecido por dejarle continuar con lo paranormal a pesar de tener la condición de que al menos una semana al mes se dedicaría a la ciencia real, era un pequeño precio para cumplir libremente con su obsesión; y tampoco quería darle un trauma a Gaz... aunque suponía que su hermana ya se había dado cuenta de su atracción hacia el alíen

cerró la tapa de su ordenador portátil viendo por última vez la imagen de Zim que este proyectaba.

con cuidado se limpió con un pañuelo el líquido aún goteante de su cuerpo, primero su pene y luego sus muslos, después se subió los pantalones y se puso su polo; necesitaba tomar algo de agua, así que lo haría antes de bañarse, antes de salir alistó su pijama para cambiarse luego, de tomar el agua y bañarse.

caminó por el corredor fijándose en los cuartos de su padre y su hermana, no quería que hubieran escuchado sus gemidos, afortunadamente se acordó que su padre no vendría hasta la semana entrante, pero si se llevó un fuerte susto que le hizo cerrar la puerta de su cuarto con fuerza, un fuerte escalofrío en la espalda al ver a su hermana molesta... ella escuchó, estaba casi seguro de aquello

"Dib, juro que te mataré si te atreves a terminarte el jugo de la refrigeradora"

el joven sentía el aura asesina se Gaz en frente suyo, pero se sentía aliviado que fuera por aquel motivo y no otro, pero a comparación de cuando niño que solo hablaba y hablaba sobre Zim y no le tenía consideración a su hermana, ahora con la experiencia que había adquirido acerca de una tortura su hermana era peor que muerte decidió hacerle caso y sentirse un tanto afortunado de ser advertido, de otro modo seguramente se lo hubiera terminado.

descendió suavemente las escaleras, después de todo se sentía algo observado después de aquello en su cuarto, como culpable de un crimen...

por el lado del invasor las cosas eran un tanto distintas él no se tomaba el tiempo pensando en cosas como las relaciones sexuales... él como irken tenía más de 120 años de vida... el envejecimiento de su raza era realmente lento ... 8 veces más largo que el de un humano, habría crecido 7cm más desde que llegó a la tierra, una altura promedio de su gente sin contar con los tallest, tampoco esperaba crecer más, al fin y al cabo sabía que era muy improbable que lo hiciera, los tallest siempre eran más altos del promedio desde su nacimiento, y por ello su figura mantenía un aspecto infantil. y en cierta forma odiaba esto, en Irk los altos asumían cargos de poder y en el planeta en el que ahora estaba aquel factor de alteza era ridiculizado por estúpidos humanos... bueno, en general para Zim todos los humanos eran unos estúpidos, a excepción de Dib, él que más atención le prestaba y Gaz, la hermana aterradora de este

los pensamientos del irken se basaban principalmente en planes de conquista o destrucción del mundo y sobretodo en maneras de derrotar, humillar y convertir en su esclavo a Dib-gusano,... y quizás tal vez también matarlo..

pero últimamente era más frecuente el anhelar involuntariamente el olor del humano, que en realidad nunca le habría parecido asqueroso, pero si diferente al de su mundo, por ello, era intolerable que le agradase calificándolo como apestoso ; ahora el olor de Dib se habría intensificado y lo volvía más adicto a sus sentidos, así también en sus peleas rutinarias por la tierra cuando sus pieles chocaban era algo que por algún motivo lo hacía sentir más vivo...

todos aquellos sentimientos eran realmente un problema, no le dejaban concentrarse en sus planes, era algo inútil que lo mantenía distraído... eso le recordaba hace como unos 6 o 5 años antes cuando Dib decidió dedicarse a la "ciencia real" ... era algo parecido, no tenía muchos ánimos más sino enfrentarse al mono terrestre, pero tan diferente al mismo tiempo...

porque sí sabía que la larva humana le observaba, sabía que habían cámaras en su casa, GIR había encontrado, mejor dicho malogrado algunas mientras se paseaba con cerdito, comiendo tacos y mimialce encontró una paseando con GIR

Tal vez habían otras más... pero por alguna razón se le hacía agradable tenerlas cerca, claro que en el laboratorio le molestaba... pero si hubiera en otros lugares... se le hacía... interesante ser observado por Dib-cosa

"¡Maldito humano! ¿¡QUÈ LE HAS HECHO A ZIM!" se dijo así mismo como generalmente en tercera persona

Ahora mismo estaba trabajando en un robot de Dib más actualizado que el que usó hace tiempo, necesitaba ADN para hacerlo más …Dib… y para averiguar sobre su olor y cambios que experimentaban los humanos en estos años; tendría que descargar su personalidad actual, pues era evidente que había cambiado, aunque en realidad no mucho, solo un poco menos infantil, pero quien sabe, la señorita Bitters (quien por algún motivo seguía siendo su tutora) en una de esas clases sobre el fracaso al que todos estaban destinados a cerca de los cambios hormonales, al escuchar que era un tema importante en el humano no dudó en grabar la clase, pensaba usarlo para destruirlos, pero al final le resultó tan burdo que lo borró

GIR estaba viendo en la tele algo como la 4ta o 3ra temporada del mono feo o algo así, realmente no le importaba "GIR, tengo algo importante que hacer afuera, asegúrate de mantener las entradas cerradas, no quiero que nadie entre a la guarida de ZIM!" dijo el alíen cogiendo una máquina-pulsera "Minialce cuida que GIR no destruya la casa"

Con las patas de su pack se puso a guardar algunas cosas de su laboratorio, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor dio una ultima mirada a aquel lugar, tenía un presentimiento, no malo, sino extraño…

Tenía un teletransportador fijado a la casa de Dib-gusano en la sala, se dirigió hacia este configurando la zona exacta donde aparecería, no podía entrar como así, conocía que el humano tenía una casa con... buena seguridad, por tanto tuvo que analizar desde el portal si había alguna trampa que alertara, deseaba era ser sigiloso, no es que no quisiera luchar con Dib, pero estaba muy impaciente y aquello le resultaba un poco molesto, afortunadamente no divisó nada

Con las últimas actualizaciones entró en su teletransportador

Dib oyó un ruido extraño del piso superior, probablemente Gaz había perdido una partida, no se preocupó mucho, no le pareció importante, ya sabía como era su hermana aunque su mente le gritaba "¡Zim si estás ahí te atraparé y mostraré que eres un alíen!" y otra parte le decía "¿Realmente quiero eso?" y continuó tomando agua de su vaso sentado en el mueble de la sala mirando una propaganda de "Misterios misteriosos de los misterios extraños" recordando cuando daban programas mejores a los actuales que eran más parecidos al estúpido caso de "Pie de Pollo", apagó la televisión y se dispuso a subir a su habitación, la luz automática se apagó cuando subió al ascensor, era conveniente la tecnología de su casa

Zim había llegado al lugar exacto al que se destinó, al lado entre la cama y la ventana del cuarto de Dib, lo que no calculó fue que el humano tenía la laptop en la cama y que en su intento de revisarla se tropezó con un pequeño usb de 500G tirado en el suelo, causando un ruido un tanto fuerte, que por la puerta y ventana cerradas disminuyó su sonido al exterior

Pudo fijarse que había algunas zonas de la cama mojadas, ¡Por los Tallest! ¿Por qué olía fuertemente a Dib-mono? bueno are lógico que todo el cuarto tuviera algo de olor a aquel ser pero en esas zonas era más... potente... y a la vez un tanto más agradable y distinto; sacudió su ropa y se levantó; abrió la laptop, descifró el código y...

Terminando Dib de subir las escaleras se le hizo un tanto raro no oir sonidos de algún videojuego de Gaz, seguramente ya termino Game Slave 8 y se encontraba durmiendo

Abrio la puerta de su cuarto...

Tenía algo de sueño, así que no se molestó en prender la luz...

oyó algo que parecía la tapa de su laptop cerrarse...

un toque frío pasó por su costado... algo le quitó los lentes...

estaba seguro que era las patas del pack de Zim...

"¡ZIM! ¡POR SATURNO! ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?" estaba exaltado, y sonrojado, agradeciendo no haber prendido la luz, de forma contraria el irken se burlaría de él, es que sin poder controlarlo un pensamiento fugaz le dejó una emoción en su zona baja, ZIM estaba en SU cuarto... partes de sus sueños pasaron por su mente velozmente

"¡ESTÚPIDO DIB-COSA-MONO-GUSANO! ¡ZIM PUEDE HACER LO QUÉ ZIM QUIERA! ¡ Y YO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ ASÍ QUE NO SE ATREVA A GRITAR A ZIM!" la sombra de Zim se movía con gracia a la que estaba acostumbrado el humano, con las manos en la cintura en puño, las antenas firmes sobre su cabeza, el extraterrestre no había cambiado... y aquello le gustaba a Dib, a pesar que ahora mismo no veía muy bien ... siempre se preguntó porqué no mejoró su vista con su tecnología, ahora aquello le costaba no ver claramente al alien

por el lado de Zim, dejó los lentes debajo de la cama de Dib; su vista era curiosa, sí lograba ver el sonrojo del humano aunque no entendía el motivo, sería más comprensible verlo enojado, y aparte el olor distinto que sintió en la sábana volvió a surgir al mismo tiempo que el sonrojo ¡ahhh! ¡Maldito Dib-bestia! ¡¿Porque no actuaba menos extraño como de costumbre?

"1...2...3..4..0 ¡Zim!... argh.. kjkkjhkgyfv... (suspiro) ¿Y qué se supone que necesitas ahora Zim?" dijo Dib cerrando la puerta de su cuarto y apretando con fuerza sus puños

"Apestosa larva humana ¿por qué Zim necesitaría algo de un mono bestia terrestre?" dijo Zim juntando los usuales insultos que le daba al humano

obviamente le molestaría ser llamado por esos apodos si no se hubiera ya acostumbrado a estos y tomarlos CASI con cariño... "Bueno, vienes a aquí por algún motivo, si fuera destruirme ya lo hubieras intentado, entonces lo que queda es que te ayude..."

"¡MIENTES! ZIM NUNCA PEDIRÍA LA AYUDA DE UN SER INFERIOR COMO TÚ. Y SI ZIM QUISIERA YA ESTUVIERAS MUERTO JAJJAJJAJA" grita el irken mientras señala al humano

"PERO SI...! GRRRR no vale la pena recordarlo" Dib cruzó los brazos molesto al oírlo, que el alíen no reconociera su apoyo le hacía sentir mal, pero si se lo recordaba Zim insistiría en que era mentira, así que decidió callar, pero su mente también reaccionó ante la última oración dada por el alienígena... en cierta forma significaba que para Zim su vida era importante y por tanto no lo destruía, su sonrojo aumentó

"Esa es una mejor actitud Dib-humano" al acabar de pronunciar aquellas palabras Zim sacó de su pack de nuevo las patas metálicas y sujetó los brazos y piernas del humano con estas, al parecer le apretó muy fuerte porque el terrestre hizo un chasquido con su lengua de dolor

tiró a Dib bocarriba sobre la cama haciendo caer la pijama acomodada sobre esta al piso... aquello provocó una rara sensación en Dib, se sentía más acalorado, un punzón en el pecho y un gemido interno excitado, maldecía mil veces a sus hormonas por aquel estado

Zim sintió el olor fuerte que emanaba desde entre las piernas del humano, sentía el deber de saber el motivo…, un tanto tenso arrancó un cabello del humano (con aquello sacaría el ADN) y le puso la máquina-pulsera en la muñeca derecha para descargar personalidad, sintió un cosquilleo en su squidly spooch… agradable… separó por medio de las patas salientes de su pack las piernas de Dib, mientras lo veía sonrojarse violentamente y a la vez con algo de miedo mirarle al irken, el olor era tan intenso y sofocantemente enloquecedor que no pudo evitar dirigir sus antenas hacia aquel lugar para percibirlo mejor

"¡Zim para ya! ¡Lo anterior no es tan extraño como esto! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres hacerme?" Dib se retorcía tratando de soltarse se las patas metálicas

"Zim no tiene que dar explicaciones a una bestia como tú" pronunció secamente el irken mientras abría la bragueta del pantalón, sintiendo cada vez más cerca el olor…

sabía qué había en aquel lugar a donde despojaba ropa de Dib, en uno de sus planes para destruir al mundo investigó, pues los monos terrestres machos sentían más dolor que en otras partes si eran golpeados allí; en aquel momento también se preguntaba si él mismo tenía algo similar, pues en él solo veía una especie de lengua que por tabú irken no se atrevía a tocar más sino con patas del pack cuando se bañaba en goma, y él no tenía dos cosas raras al costado de esta, peculiaridad de los terrestres se dijo

continuó su camino, bajó el pantalón y el bóxer hasta la rodilla mirando detenidamente cómo reaccionaba aquel miembro, al parecer se había endurecido y parado, tampoco le ayudaba mucho a analizar la acción los con tantos gritos del humano pidiendo que se detenga, de repente se acordó que aquellas partes reaccionaban ante un estímulo placentero sexual… ¿eso era lo que le ocasionaba al humano? Él empezó a también sonrojarse… ¿acaso le era atractivo a Dib? … ¿acaso Dib quería tener con él aquel instinto animal de reproducción en este caso inútil pues según su pack él era ÉL(N/A: macho, si no entendieron ._.) ? fuera como fuere sintió la necesidad de probar el sabor de esa cosa… es decir también le serviría para mejorar su robot ¿no? Aparte había oído que si algo blanco salía de ahí era delicioso, tenía que probarlo, con su garra izquierda enguantada frotó el escroto de ambos testículos del humano mientras el humano gemía, se sintió más curioso al sabor, así que con su garra derecha agarró el pene y lo frotó un poco acercándoselo a la boca, oliendo la zona roja en la punta de este donde se hacía más exquisito, enrolló su lengua alrededor de la zona erecta

"¡Oh Zim! ¡Por Mercurio, Venus, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano y Neptuno! ¡Para ya! Ahhhhh ah ZIM! DETen…te ahhhh mmmm ahhh"

El irken no respondió, encontraba encantador lo que provocaba a Dib lo que él hacía, y continuó chupando el miembro del humano, jugando con su lengua, frotándola con la punta, metiéndola en su boca y succionándola, metiendo y sacando violentamente el pene de Dib de su boca, cada vez con mayor intensidad, sintiendo el aroma placentero del humano que no paraba de gemir, gemir, gemir, hasta que sintió un líquido salir de este, apartó su boca para mirar qué era, al parecer era transparente

Dib sollozaba débilmente, ciertamente se imaginaba una situación similar pero en este instante su orgullo fue lastimado, y no solo por eso, el placer era tal que no podía evitarlo

Algo le indicaba a Zim que aquello era una señal para hacer más duro su trabajo, y lo hizo, apretó rápido y fuerte el pene de Dib cuando lo sacaba y metía

¡Z-ZIM! ¡OH, POR TODO LO PARANORMAL! ¡!"

A penas se oyó el grito del humano, Zim degustó como algo un tanto dulce salió de Dib, era cierto, aquella sustancia sabía simplemente espectacular, y muy caliente, se la tragó casi toda, una pequeña porción la guardó para -investigación- en su pack, se relamió los labios buscando en ellos un poco más de esa sustancia de la cual se sentía depender, aquello sería su droga, lo presentía.


End file.
